England Flower
by immyownsuperman
Summary: After Willow goes over to the dark side, Giles takes her back to England. With vigorous training, they slowly fall in love. Eventual Willow/Giles. Rewritten after further research.
1. Lost And Saved

**This story is rewritten after I re watched the Buffy seasons.**

* * *

"Rupert, we sense a mystical reading coming from Sunnydale. A dark magic force is rising." The witch's voice was practiced in his ear. It didn't faze her. Why had she called on him for this task? He'd told no one about deep roots in that California town.

"You must send someone on it right away." Giles told her coolly. Acting as if he didn't have a deep set fear in his stomach. Who could it be? He could only think of one Witch, and he refused to believe she'd gone that far off the dark end.

The older witch smiled, "We have someone in mind. Someone who we feel can handle this on a personal level." Only one person he knew off, himself.

"Your sending me." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes. We will transfer magic over to you, you're trained well enough to handle it."

Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them. A habit he had developed. He processed the information, realizing that his fear had been confirmed. The witch in question, was Willow. He should have been more firm with her. But his fear of her hating him has overcome that.

The witch moved from her seat and walked gracefully towards him. "The transfer won't hurt to much. More of a sting." Of course, nothing could be painless.

"Of course." He replied simply. The witch moved closer to him, placing her palm on his chest. In a few seconds he felt the electricity of the magic coursing through his blood. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from groaning. It wasn't just a dull pain, but also power. He could feel the power pouring into him; feeling up every vein in his living body. But he could also feel the purity of it, the humanity of this magic. He knew what his job was. He must go and give the witch back her humanity. It was over in a matter of seconds, but he was buzzing quickly afterward.

"We are trusting you with this power. Use it correctly. You may teleport to your location, but it may take a few hours. When you are teleporting you will be in a haze, the power may become overwhelming. Fight it, or you may end up somewhere never intended." Her instructions were not discriptive, but the explained enough. He had been through it before.

"I will get the job done."

"Go. We will be looking for a way to pull the witches powers away safely."

The next few hours of Rupert Giles' life were something he had never experienced. Teleporting has put him into a haze the witch had described. It was hard to hold the magic, but he did. It took all of his energy, and he was afraid that he would have none left to help Willow.

In his haze he realized his true purpose. The witch had never expected him to hold all of his energy. He was to go and overload her. Let her pull out all of his magic, drain him of the power. But only to give her back some kind of purity to pull back her humanity. That was his mission, and he would uphold it, even if it killed him. Anything to give back her life.

"I'm taking her back to England." Giles told Buffy. He watched Willow from his spot in the hallway. Watching her body heaving with her sobs. She was sleeping, but she still sobbed. She'd killed a person, and she wouldn't recover from that anytime soon. She was bearing the weight of the world now. He knew the darkness.

Buffy sighed, "I know. You do what you have to do."

"We'll be back soon, hopefully. She's going to need to heal."

"I know."

Giles smiled gently, and placed a hand on his slayer's shoulder. Of course Buffy would understand all of this. She was probably shaken enough by the whole incident. Just glad that Willow would have somewhere quiet to be while she healed. Something that couldn't be provided on the hellmouth.

Buffy smiled back, "Well, when will you leave?"

"I would imagine now. I have two one way tickets to London." Buffy hadn't expected it to be so soon. She had hoped to have at least a day to give Willow her love. But maybe she didn't need that now. Buffy just nodded in response. "Help me get her to the car?"

Buffy and Giles woke Willow gently. She jumped slightly but moved willing. Not having much protest in her. Her eyes were lost, void of any emotion. "Willow, we're going to go on a trip." No response.

Once they got Willow into the car, their goodbyes were breif and to the point. There was no need for more explanations. The pain was evident in the air around them, and they didn't know what to do with it.

Time would heal all things, and of that Rupert Giles was sure.


	2. Nightmares

**Thanks to:**

**-MMWillow13  
-MelRose4  
**

* * *

"Tara...no...please, it has to be undone..."

Giles took a sip of his scotch, and clucthed the chair until his knuckles turned white. He wanted to go to Willow, hold her close. But he couldn't

"_You must leave her be in the nightmares Rupert, you may learn something valuable."_

If he woke her, he wouldn't catch what was hurting her most. Was it the actual death of Anya or was it of Warren? The man she had killed in cold blood. He didn't know, and her mutterings were supposed to reveal something. They better soon, or he would go to her; shattering her dream in the process. The 'dream' powder would have been for nothing. He would have drugged her for nothing, and he wasn't sure he could live with himself knowing it was all for nothing. The last time he did something like this' Buffy had almost died.

Willow sighed, "Oh, Giles...I should have listened...poor Warren." Poor Warren? Maybe it was wrong to murder him, but he wouldn't call Warren poor. He had it coming to him, even if he had to teach Willow different. It didn't mean he believed it. He should have done it himself. "Xander...buffy..."

Giles sat down his scotch on the table and gripped both of his hands in fists. He had to get these thoughts out of his head; he couldn't think this way. If he thought this way, Willow might sense it. She might sense that if she hadn't killed Warren, he'd done it himself. The witch didn't need that now, she wouldn't feel as bad about it. No matter how much he willed her pain away, it wouldn't go away. Not for a long time.

"I'm here Willow." He whispered quietly.

"Giles?...W-what? I'm...sorry...I could have killed you." At this he thought maybe she was awake, but on further investigation; he saw she wasn't. Her eyes were still closed, and fists were still wrapped up in the sheets. The nightmare went on. "Forgive me." That was the last thing he heard her say for several minutes. He refused to believe that he was the thing on her mind the most, how could that be?

But he'd already forgiven her. He'd seen the darkness, knew what it did to you. It was a line he stood at the edge of now. Nothing he could do to fix it, and he always had to be careful. Now Willow was on the same path as he was.

Giles flipped his wrist and check his watch. Two a.m right on the dot. The 'dream' should be wearing off soon, and then the screaming would start. It was his que to wake Willow up. The coven had said to not let her scream for to long, this was the height of her nightmare; right when the powder was wearing off. If he waited to long; she would retreat into herself even more.

Willow started to whimper, making Giles stand from his chair. He wasn't to touch her until the screaming started. When the tears started to fall, he really had to restrain himself. It was so hard watching her cry. Watching her struggle as she reached the height of her nightmare.

"Giles!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The screaming started a few seconds afterwards. He body stilled the movements that only a second ago had been taking place. And she just screamed. Giles was suddenly glad that they'd given them a quiet cabin in the forest. Where all people in this process were put.

"Willow." Giles said grabbing her shoulders. She fought him, banging on his chest. He knew that there would be bruises in the morning, but he didn't care. "Willow, please, shhh." He held her tighter, as the blows got less and less. Until her hands just gripped his shirt, and she sobbed.

"Oh giles..." She was awake.

Giles sighed, "It's alright, shhh." He rocked her slowly back and forth. He hated that he had to do this to here, every night. He didn't get any sleep, and then she was tired in the morning.

Willow choked back a sob, "Why are the nightmares so vivid?"

"Shhh"

Giles stayed with her for the rest of the night. Watching her, and feeling guilty.

* * *

_But I love her._

_Not, you can't love her. Your an old man. Even if you have loved her for years, she's to young for you._

_I won't fight with you._

_I'm just your subconscious. Telling you what you already know._

_Leave me alone.

* * *

_

Giles awoke with a start, looking to his surroundings. It was still dark in the room, and he could feel the warm figure snuggled into his side. His shirt was damp. It was all a dream, just a dream. A crazy dream where he was talking to himself.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked next to him. He looked over to see bright green eyes looking up at him. They still bore pain.

Giles sighed, "Yes, go back to sleep." He moved to get up. Willow quickly grabbed his arm.

"Where you going?" She asked hurt.

"The bathroom, I'll be back,"

"Okay." It's not like he could go far, both twin bed were here in this bedroom. So he could be close to her at all times. He figured it was her subconscious fears coming to the surface. That he would indeed leave her to.

But he would always come back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.  
Please Review!**

**-Josie  
**


	3. Horse Rides

**Thanks to:**

**-MMWillow13  
-MelRose4**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! They motivate me to update faster.  
**

* * *

Giles clutched the witch to his chest, trying to keep both of them on the horse. It was just like Willow to fall asleep during one of their daily rides. Just like she always did; something about the horse's gallop lulled her to sleep. He wasn't going to stop her, she seemed so peaceful in sleep without the nightmare powder. Like nothing could touch her; break her again.

"Giles..." Willow mumured quietly leaning back into his chest. That made it easier.

Giles smiled, "Sleep." he whispered quietly. Nothing could find her there, not if she wished it not to. And something told him that she didn't. How could anyone wish for that? Someone had to be messed up, across the line. A place Willow had been and back from.

The plains were beautiful, and Giles wished he could keep them there. The air was warm, he didn't need a jacket. So he wore a plain grey tee, over his favorite pair of jeans; ones that were worn, and almost had holes at the knees. You could see the slight muscle in the older mans arms, although his chest had gone soft from age. Willow had told him once that she liked it. He was strong, but also soft. She'd compared this to his personatlity, saying it was a perfect match. Something he shouldn't trade for the world. He was a kind and craing man, but he also had the dark side lurking underneath. Ready to march out at any sign that someone hurt his family.

There was a famaliarilty to the way Willow leant against him. Something he hadn't experienced in years. A deep underlying peace, and something he wished he could keep. The last time he'd ever felt so serene had been with his teenage sweetheart. His first love. The girl that had changed his left for good. Changed his outlook on the whole world. From the way the grass blew in the wind, to how the earth rotated around the sun. Everything had been so much simplier.

Nothing lasts forever though. His swallow walking into the dark side, had ripped her from him. It had been his own fault. She had thought they could work through it, while her parents thought different. And after a few months, she had been swayed to their point of view. She'd left him in a heap of pain, and sorrow. His heart weak, and vulnerable to the dark Ethan had shown him. That scar was still deep, and still there.

Giles had never held a normal intimate relationship since that moment.

There were hopefuls of the years, and even the scoobys had seen one. But it was never quite the same. No one could accept the dark he lived in. No one could hold his heart, and stand the dark gash that scarred it forever. No one could stand that deep down he held a darkness, that could be unleashed at any moment. They always left him, and he never could quite open his heart fully. Always scared of the outcome.

Here was Willow, someone burned almost as much as he was. Even younger than him, she still held stories for the story books. Her childhood crush choosing their enemy over her. Her first love leaving her in shambles much like himself. Than her second love, something even Giles had never held; had died in her arms. Willow had deeply loved twice, and had been broken twice. While he'd only been truly broken once.

How was he supposed to heal someone who'd been hurt more than he'd ever been? She'd been less trusting, and even less willing to open her heart to someone. Scared that they'd just add another mark to her fragile heart.

There was hope. There had to be. Giles had never met anyone more willing to love than this girl. She repeatably opened her heart, to whomever would have it. Loving as if she'd never been hurt. Smiling when she felt like crying. Eventually she picked herself back up, and helped who ever had fallen around her. He had faith that she would eventually do the same with Tara. Letting herself love once more, knowing everything would be the better for it.

Giles had to believe in this.

"Oh!" Giles heard Willow exclaim, and he looked down at the witch. She was losing her balance, and confused on were she was. Her eyes wide with fear.

"Woah! Be careful there Will." Giles gripped her left arm with his left hand, steadying her. She looked over at him, grateful for the support. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes; the slight sadness they held. She was still broken.

Willow sighed, "Thanks." Her body went back into the position she'd been in before her fright. Her body more tense, and less willing to lean against him for support.

"I should start tying you to the horse." He tried a little humor. On a good day, he could make her smile slightly. Even if she was crying.

No smile today, "Probably a good idea." She was dead serious, and he could tell she was ready to fall back into her slumber once again. "Thanks for taking me out anyways." Her tone was serious, and he could tell she felt like a burden to him.

"I enjoy it, Willow."

"Thanks."

Willow pointed her head down slightly, hiding herself from him. She still had a long way to go, and was barely recovered. She tried to talk, but her voice was still hidden inside her. If it wasn't for the herbal tea they drank every morning, he wasn't sure if she would even be at this point. He was sure she was almost ready for classes back at the actual compound. Where they would stay for the rest of their duration.

Giles kissed the witch on the top her head, and he could feel her relax slightly. "Relax..." His voice was quiet, and kind. When his hand reached down to knead just above her knee, he could feel her relax even more. The techniques he'd been taught worked, and he was grateful for them,

"How do you do that?" She whispered, leaning her body fully against his.

"Hmm?" he feigned innocence, and continued to knead above her knee. This was the technique he also used to get her to fall asleep at night. It always worked a little to well. Willow's hand came to rest on top of his, stopping his action.

Willow yawned, "I don't want to fall asleep." He stopped kneading but her hand kept his in place. As if she needed the comfort he brought. She yawned once more, and he realized he was probably going to have to carry her into the cabin once again.

* * *

**Kind of a musing chapter.  
hmm I need ideas!  
Please REVIEW!**

**- Josie  
**


	4. Unwanted thoughts and feelings

**Thanks to:**

**-MelRose4  
-MMWillow13  
**

* * *

Willow wasn't quite sure when she'd fallen asleep, but the room was dark. A blanket had been tucked around her, in a manner that hadn't been done since she was a child. The hand that rested just above her knee was all the comfort she would ever need. She knew who it was by her side. Although he wasn't fully cuddled up tp her, she felt as if he was.

"Go back to sleep Willow." His voice was rough and sleep laced. She couldn't even open her eyes without him worrying about her. He was just so in tuned to her, that he felt everything she felt. From emotions to mere actions.

Willow moaned, "I can't sleep." She told him truthfully. She knew there was a reason she had awoken; she just wasn't quite sure what that was.

"Shh, I know." Of course he did. His hand started to knead above her knee, and it had no affect. It was one of those nights that this didn't work. The only other way he could soothe her was more intimate than this one, and she knew he tried to avoid this. In fear that she would close off; be frightened. But she wouldn't be; her body was to used to him for her to be even close to frightened.

Giles' hand moved from above her knee to her neck; she could feel his hesitation. When his hand started to knead there, she sighed in apporval. Feeling her muscles give in, and relax. It wasn't until his hand wander slowly up into her hair that she felt tired. His fingers softly massaged patterns into her scaplt; her yawn was not missed by the older man. It wasn't long until he felt her body slack into sleep; her soft snores emitting. He did not stop for a few minutes.

When Giles removed his hand, and sighed to himself. Willing unwanted thoughts to go away. He removed himself from the bed, as quietly as possible. Moving to his own just across the room. She was young, tainted by evil, but young. And he was old, an old man who was lost to evil in some ways. He could never let himself get close to her.

But he did; every single day.

It was Willow, and he loved everything about her. The way her red hair shined in the sun. How her eyes sparkled with slight happiness every time she smiled. How she got nervous at the most inconvenient moments. When she refused to say anything out of stubbornness. Hell, he loved her when she was mad. He could no longer mistake these feelings for a father to a daughter. Not when he watched everything she did in a interest that was no where near what a fathers should be.

Giles noticed he still had some scotch left in his glass, and he downed it in one gulp. Shaking his head after wards. What was getting drunk going to help? He was just going to be hung over in the morning, and Willow would worry over him. Sometimes the liquor just fueled his fantasies. So leaving the scotch bottle behind, he slipped in his own bed. Following his witch into sleep.

Willow awoke an hour later, realizing that the bed was less warm than it usually was. She'd awoken a few times lately to find him gone; his scent the only thing left. She could never get a full nights sleep without the man sleeping beside her. She knew it was wrong; but even she couldn't help unwanted feelings.

Giles was refreshing, and she'd forgotten how good it felt to be held by a man. His muscles straining around her. The last man had been Oz, and than came Tara. She had been so sure she was gay, and now she wasn't. How could these unwanted thoughts come up if she was gay? Was it possible that magic and evil tainted her so far that she looked through the outside of someone; and into the actual person themselves? Their personalities mattering the most to her. It had to be, otherwise why was she thinking like this?

But Giles had this affect on her. She loved his smile, and the way his eyes lit up when he laughed. She loved his crows feet. She loved his soft belly and hard arms. She loved the way he whispered in her ear to calm her down; making them the only ones in this world. She loved how he smell. She even loved that strange clucking sound he made with his tongue when he was irritated. It seemed that her teenage crushed had bloomed into something even deeper.

Giles her thoughts, "I can hear you thinking." His voice was groggy, and she heard him shuffle across the room.

"How do you do that?" She asked quietly, just above a whisper. His chuckle vibrated off the walls, and she couldn't help but smile. How did he have such an affect on her? "Stop reading my mind." she joked with him, but suddenly hoping he couldn't. What an embarrassing thing for him to know.

"We've been bonded by magic, we can sense everything going on with each other...well almost everything." He said the last bit in benefit for himself, what if she knew what he was thinking? Would she ever let him get close again? He was an old man, and besides, wasn't she gay? "I know when your sleeping and when your not."

"Okay Santa Claus," She scooted her body over slightly, letting him join her on the bed. She felt the bed dip, and he body just relaxed being close to this older man. "But I think I've been bad this year."

"Nah." His voice was closer to her ear this time, and his breath tickled. "Your good far outweighs the bad." He was dead serious, and she felt relaxed because of it. "Go to sleep." Those were the last words she heard before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

**Any good?  
Or eck.  
Tehe I think I know were I want this to go.**

REVIEW!

**- Josie  
**


	5. Picnic

**Thanks to:**

**-MMWillow13  
-MelRose4  
**

* * *

"Like American honey," Willow's voice flowed through the air, reaching the older mans ears. Giles smiled gently, his eyes not leaving the book he was reading. He didn't even need to look to know Willow had earphones in; not realizing she was signing so loud. Not realizing what an affect she was having on him, or that her new favorite song was now his.

Having decided to have picnic out on the hills of the compound, they'd packed up and headed out on the horse. Now Giles rested against the tree, a book resting in his lap; while Willow laid out on the grass, ipod in hand.

"Hey Giles?" Willow called sitting up. Giles took his eyes from his book to look at the witch. Her hair was tussled in a perfect way, some grass having been caught in the back.

Giles couldn't help but smile even larger, "Yes?" He asked, hiding his expression before Willow could notice.

"When are we moving onto the compound?" Her voice was thoughtful, and Giles felt hope surge through him. By asking this question, it showed that maybe she was ready for her lessons. She was ready to try and control magic again.

"Whenever your ready Will." The older man took the old book and closed it, watching as she made her way over to sit crossed legged in front of one leg tucked up underneath him, his other was stretched out, making it touch her knee.

Willow started to play with the grass at her side. Pulling some of it up, but than putting it back down. "I think I am." Her voice was barely above a whisper, as if she was nervous that he wouldn't think that she truly was.

Giles leaned over and took her hand, stopping her from pulling up more grass. "I don't think the grass appreciates being attacked like that Will." Humor laced his voice, and Willow couldn't help look up and smile at him. "I'll talk to the coven today."

"Really?" Her excitement was pleasant to him.

"Really."

Willow smiled some more at him, and leaned over to give him a hug. He met her half way, knowing that her showing any kind of affection like this was a step forward in the right direction. She was opening up to him, and although that scared him to death, he would take it into stride. Knowing that she needed someone she trusted to move on.

It still didn't stop the sparks Giles got when Willow touched him in any way.

"Can you get a room with me?" Willow asked falling on her back into the grass. Her fingers running through it gently.

Giles was surprised at the question, "If you wish."

"I'm just not ready to be away..." He almost hadn't caught that, and he could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I won't, it's customary for the watcher to stay with the witch who is recovering." It wasn't quite the full truth, but he surprisingly wanted to stay with her.

"It's so beautiful." The witch whispered, and Giles smiled down at her. She uncrossed her legs and let her feet fall into his lap, trying to get more comfortable in her position. The older man rested his hands on her calves. "Come lay down and look at the sky Giles." She said with wonder.

Giles complied, and crawled over to put his head next to hers. Stretching his body out, and wiggling around until his back got used to the rough ground. A lock of the witches hair tickled at his cheek.

"Look at that cloud." Willow grabbed his hand as if to get his attention, and dragged both of their arms up to point at a cloud shaped like a crocodile.

"Crocodile." Giles said, looking at the witch out of the corner of his eyes. A look of wonder was filling her eyes, as if she was seeing the world for the first. But he also saw how her eye lids drooped slightly. Just looking at her being tired, made him tired.

Giles sat up quickly and reached for the blanket at his feet. He draped the brown comforter over them, realizing quickly that they were to far apart for it to cover them both decently. As if reading his thought, the witch scooted over closer to him as he laid back down. Flipping on her stomach, she draped her left arm over his chest to lay on his right shoulder.

"Sleepy..." She whispered, the position relaxing and comfortable to both of them. Willow moved her head to rest on his chest. Listening to his heart thump. Within a few minutes, Giles could heard the heavy breathing of a witch sleeping. In her sleep, she through her left leg over his, entwining them closer. Giles took his right hand and rested it on her back.

The older man knew he shouldn't feel as relaxed in this position with a girl he'd known when she was in high school. While he hadn't even been that close to that age. But he couldn't help what he was feeling. No he couldn't.

No matter how wrong those feelings were. No matter how wrong it was to want to kiss this girl. He couldn't help them. And sometimes he didn't want to stop them. It was all to easy, to right.

Rupert Giles had fallen in love with Willow Rosenberg.

* * *

**Just some fluff.  
I needed some good fluff.  
But don't worry, I got some angst coming.  
Please tell me what you think!  
Thanks (:**

**- Josie  
**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**So I figure you must hate me by now, and I'm sorry for that. You will not believe how busy my life has been. Plus my computer crashed, along with everything I had written. **

**So, recently an opportunity presented itself to me. My school is sponsoring a trip to D.C, well not sponsoring; I still have to pay my way there. I've been spending all of my time trying to get that money, and sadly it hasn't been the easiest thing to do. Not having a job sucks. **

**Luckily, I've been making friendship bracelets and selling them. This is were you guys come on. (No I'm not asking for money.) I would like some business with my bracelets. I work hard on them. I have some examples but they are on my face book page. Would you like to buy one? Send me a message. I'll also give you the link to my face book page, please just check it out! If you want one, post on that wall with the colors and telling me your from fanfiction.  
**

**You guys are great, and I will try to update ASAP.**

**Love,  
Immyownsuperman ~ Josie**

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages /Josies-Friendship-Bracelets/ 125403134200515  
**(Without the spaces)**


	7. Something there

**Thanks to:  
-Melrose4  
-MMWillow13  
**

* * *

Giles and Willow moved into an apartment on the compound within the week. After the final box had been moved, they both took a walk together to share their "feelings" about the move. Order of one of the witches, and something Willow had grudgingly agreed to after much prodding from Giles. So now they strode down the dirt path, in comfortable silence. Neither feeling up to break the solitude they had found themselves in. Feelings and talking seemed to make everything to real. But of course Giles had to break it.

"How are you Willow?" He asked, his eyes looking to her than back to the path.

The witch sighed, "Nervous," she told him honestly. She'd never been more nervous now, and she knew that everyone could tell. She would fidget with her fingers, shift her eyes everywhere, and there was a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. She hadn't felt like this in years, not since the days she'd had a crush on Xander.

Giles lips twitched upwards slightly, "And that's a normal feeling."

"I've only had one feeling since it happened...well two I guess if you think about it. But this is unusual." She paused for a breath and than continued. "I feel nervous for the future mostly, what if I withdraw? I'm not sure I'm ready for the full fledged emotional range of a young adult."

"What was your original feeling?" He had a few options but he wasn't sure which one it truly was. Was it pain, guilt, denial? Or was she talking about the anger she had felt that followed into nothing. He wasn't sure he knew which was better. He wanted her to feel but something about feeling nothing was better than feeling pain. But at the same time it wasn't better. They were both horrible.

Willow stopped and turned to look at him; the expression she held was dead serious. "Pain." The older man tried not to show the sorrow he held for that one word.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I've felt a few more lately."

Giles sighed at this, being nervous wasn't her first step out. "Such as?" He asked this and had them continue walking towards the compound.

"Need. I've felt a strong sense of need." The witch looked at Giles gauging his reaction. He looked slightly confused, but also in a state of understanding.

"A need for Tara I suppose," Willow shook her head at him.

"I haven't felt a need for her, for some reason I only feel an emptiness because she's gone...but no need." Willow was just as confused as he was at this. He would had assumed that the only need Willow would have would be for her best friend and lover, Tara. "I've just felt a need to connect to anybody. A real connection. Not just some shallow surface thing, but almost like a new lover. And even I don't get it. But I guess I realize that Tara is gone and I need somebody." She finished breathless and a little guilt shone in her eyes.

Giles lead them to sit on a stone before he spoke, "You lost Tara before this. You went through a period of sorrow and than she came back. Finally you lost her before you really got used to having her back. You've been in England for a month, and have gone through more pain and sorrow than a normal break-up. She didn't leave you, she died. Something in your mind has switched. You know deep down that she would still be with you, loving you, if she were here," Giles pressed his hand to her heart. "Your ready to move on because that's what Tara would want you to do."

Willow pressed her hand over his keeping it in place, "I know. But I still feel like I shouldn't need to connect so badly right now." Giles' laughter flowed through the air, Willow smiled along with it.

"Humans connect to humans, it's what we do; our main goal. Boy meets girl..well I suppose Girl meets girl in your case." Willow looked perplexed at him. He'd said that at complete ease.

Willow looked at her fingers once more, "Uh well that's the thing. I don't think I'm gay."

"No?"

The witch looked up at him and shook her head, "No. I think it was just Tara. I loved Tara but in a different way than I loved Oz." Giles felt a hope rise in him but than ebb away.

"It could be the magic," He removed his glasses from his head and started to clean them with his shirt.

"Why the magic?"

Giles continued clean, "Or all you've seen."

"Giles?" Willow tried to get his attention. "Giles?" She rose her voice.

"Hmmm? Oh right." The glasses returned to his face. Willow looked at him slightly confused, and he looked back at her in a way she couldn't place. There was something in his eyes she couldn't place. Hope?

"Care to explain?"

"Of course." Giles grabbed her hand, dwarfing her small one. "You look on the inside of someone, the basic physical properties not mattering to you at first. As soon as your in love with someones soul, you love their outside to. Gender is a physical property, and something you overlook when you see the good shining in someone."

Willow smiled, "That must be true." Giles felt his heart drop, could she see the darkness he held much more than a normal person would? He was darker than anybody should be. Just another reason she could never love him. Leaving him deeper in the rut he was already in. As if reading his mind, she spoke, "I see your light Giles and it far outweighs your dark."

"As does yours." He said followed by a smile that reached his eyes.

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course you can Will." He took a hold of her other hand, encouraging her to go on. She looked away from his eyes and down to their entwined hands.

The witch sighed, "I have feelings for you I can't explain. Feelings I probably shouldn't." What? Giles was surprised and confused at the same time, she couldn't have romantic feelings toward him, could she? He was just an old man who couldn't hold a relationship. How could she love him? How could he be the person she chose to have a connection to. Maybe she'd said it wrong.

Giles coughed, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry...I shouldn't expect you to return it." She started to stand from the rock. But an hand on her arm pulled her back down.

Giles took her chin in to two of his fingers and lifted her face up so their eyes met. "Yes you should. Anyone who wouldn't would be a fool. I'm just confused on why it's me."

"Does that mean you return it?"

Instead of confirming her question with words and leaned down and timidly pressed his lips to hers. He knew the coven was probably frowning at this, as he shouldn't be confusing the feelings of the witch but he had to show her he did return it. He returned it with all his heart had left. It was a chaste kiss, and when he pulled back he hadn't nearly had enough of the witch. It was all they could have at the moment without getting carried away. Her feelings where just returning to her.

"With all my heart Willow Rosenberg." Giles placed a hand on her cheek and let their foreheads meet. "I need you to be sure before we do anything. And I can't know you are until later after this whole process."

The witch sighed in relief, "Why can't you believe it?"

"I'm an old man Willow." Willow opened her mind to protest but Giles cut her off. "I know that's not a problem soul wise, as your soul is an old one. But socially we will never be accepted, people will think you've gone barmy. And I'm not sure this is genuine. I've the only one you've been around and you don't the whole me-"

Willow cut him, "I do Giles, I know the darkness that is in your heart." She placed a hand over his heart this time. "You've been cut up by someone you loved and it's all there loud and clear." He looked at her mouth agape. "But I will prove that I'm not crazy, cause I'm not."

"I'm not ready to start anything."

"Neither am I, but now I know it's there."

Giles nodded at her, and pulled them both from the stone where they had sat during the exchange. Taking her hand he lead her up to the compound, where she would soon start her lessons

* * *

**You probably hate me now, and I'm sorry.  
But you have to love this chapter, I know I do.  
I needed a little romance, rough time lately.  
Please review!  
I'll try to update soon.  
**

**- Josie**


End file.
